Forum:2007 Pacific typhoon season
16W.LEKIMA 98W.INVEST New invest up in the Western Pacific, looks quite impressive as well. - Enzo Aquarius 15:38, 27 September 2007 (UTC) 16W.NONAME This one looks interesting, but needs to be way more organized. - Enzo Aquarius 03:51, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Lekima Upgraded, and forecasted to become a typhoon. It's headed that direction at 55 knots. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 21:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Looks like it's making it pretty damn soon, this thing is looking pretty good. When was the last typhoon landfall in ''that area? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 19:25, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Lekima Now here's the action that the Wpac is so famous for! Wahoo! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:31, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Well defined eye now! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:33, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Overland now, so *poof*. - Enzo Aquarius 12:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) 17W.Krosa 17W.NONAME This is going to be an interesting storm, and trust me when I say that. At the end of the forecast track, it's a borderline cat 3 cat 2 typhoon, heading at insane speeds to the northwest while (presumably) continuing rapid intensification. So, I'm the only one who's noticed this? Anyone else? ; ) [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 19:27, 1 October 2007 (UTC) THE FIELDS THEN DEPICT A WESTWARD TO NORTHWEST- WARD TRACK THROUGH TAU 72. AS THE 200 MB ANTICYCLONE BUILDS OVER THE LLCC, TD 17W WILL DEEPEN. THE TUTT LIES TO THE NORTHEAST OF THE STORM, AND IT IS LIKELY A DEVELOPING TUTT CELL WILL PROVIDE A POLE- WARD OUTFLOW CHANNEL THAT WILL ALLOW FOR RAPID INTENSIFICATION, ESPECIALLY AFTER TAU 48. :Nice. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 19:31, 1 October 2007 (UTC) This Has an intresting number according to this :PJason Rees 21:49, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Uh oh. Lekima could be a re-Fransisco, and this could be a re-Wipha :S . 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:34, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wipha was not that bad, according to you :P. You're right though. More info- this thing just became a TS, but not according to the JMA, so it's Tropical Storm 17W Noname according to the JTWC (that's a mouthful). [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 00:51, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Krosa Official for JMA, this is going to rapidly intensify to a BEAST storm, right into Wipha territory. I think a gulp is appropriate now. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :(at school again) EYE! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 12:13, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Whoa, this thing's eye is HUGE! - Enzo Aquarius 14:39, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Krosa Woo boy! This is going to be WILDish! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 18:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Eye getting convective wraparound now. Boy is this exciting! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 22:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Holy sh!t this thing is cool! That eye is a great picture; that's going to be one of my yearly favorites! Gotta go, but god, this is a great storm! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 00:06, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::This thing is WICKED bad-ass! 120 knots and annularism! Four until the end of days! The Wpac is freakin' COOL! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 22:13, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::SOMEWHAT OFFICIAL, THIS IS PREDICTED TO BECOME THE SECOND CATEGORY FIVE OF THE WEST PACIFIC SEASON AND MAKE LANDFALL NEAR WIPHA WITH 120 KNOT WINDS! Woo boy, this is gonna get cool! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 22:20, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Super Typhoon Krosa Am I the only one who notices the wicked sick super typhoon? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Heck no, this thing is mad! The eye on this thing is just amazing, Krosa's going to make quite an impact upon landfall. - Enzo Aquarius 12:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Woah, could give Taipei about 200kmph winds and 250 kmph gusts. OMG. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you! I've got an image archive for this storm, I think I might upload my favorite picture... ok, here it is, but it's a little big. Whaddya think? Tropical Storm Haiyan Upgraded at midnight - and it looks like we will be having haiyan as an Cpac storm which would be the first since wene in 2000 so this is going to be an intresting few days Jason Rees 02:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Gone with No JTWC advisorys Does anyone know why they did not monitor it ?Jason Rees 18W.LINGLING 97L.INVEST Comes free with TCFA from the JTWC. Nice rotation, convection flaring, let's get to the get go. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 21:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Lingling Hello? This thing has been brewing in the middle of nowhere for a couple days now. The concerning thing is, it's expected to merge with the lows near Alaska, and absolutely EXPLODE it near Alaska and British Columbia! GFS gives it an extra-scary forecast, making the new weather bomb swallow most of western North America! Could even cause the low to release a portion of it, and give us here in Ontario some rain, or even snow! It's expected to dissapate within a few days, but there's no telling what its remnants might do. Thoughts? 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:18, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Not really :P. But you're free to have your (GFS's) opinion on the events. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 15:36, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, Weather Underground is broken again. Let's see what this thing does. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nothing, presumably. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 23:12, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, the models and I were right. This thing is now west of British Columbia. It's expected to make landfall on Vancouver Island TOMORROW. Well, any thoughts? Let's see if it gives us here in Ontario any snow. In fact, WPac storms frequently dump their remnants over North America. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 19W.KAJIKI 90W.INVEST Wow, what is that thing? It looks like a full-blown tropical storm! Just look at it! Where's it going? We don't know yet. Even if it doesn't hit land, it might send its remnants over North America. Let's see what happens. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:18, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :It's an invest, or rather, a TD (if only the NHC could run the Wpac... sigh). [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 23:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, North America? No way, this will die before it gets into the Arctic Circle. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 23:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 19W.NONAME NRL and JTWC again having confusion over the naming. It's winds are almost typhoon ALREADY and it will become a typhoon later today (presumably eleven o' clock). [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:35, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, five o' clock, and it's a typhoon. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 18:57, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Whoa, very nice looking now, with what looks like an eye trying to form. This may already be a typhoon. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 18:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Kajiki Not that anyone cares, but it's a cat 3 now, going to peak soon at strong cat three/borderline cat 4. This is a cool storm. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 12:00, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Gone by JTWC Jason Rees 15:52, 21 October 2007 (UTC)